A Mario Bros Christmas Carol
"He's dead. Dead as a dry bones." said Wario Scrooge, looking over his dead partner Waluigi Marley. He had a business with Waluigi, but now he had to run the business alone. Wario was a bitter man who hated christmas, peace, etc. 7 YEARS LATER- It was December 24th and old Wario didnt let Mario get a single day off from work. "But sir, It's..." said Mario sadly. " Just for that remark you have lost your paycheck for 5 weeks!" said bitter old Wario. "Okay sir." said Mario. Finally Wario went home and walked to bed. A few minutes later... CLING! CLING! CLING! The sound of a man with chains on was coming up the stairs, and bursting into the room was Waluigi! As a ghost! With chains on! "WARIO!" screamed the ghost. Wario stammered. "I HAVE COME HERE TO WARN YOU OF THREE GHOST THAT WILL COME TO YOU WHEN THE CLOCK TOWER TOLLS 12!". "Th-th-the chains. why?" stammered Wario. "THESE?!?! MY MISERY!" The ghost suddenly disapeared. Wario slowly went to bed and fell to sleep. BONG! BONG! BONG! Wario woke up and figured out it was 12:00. Suddenly, in the corner stood a kind of thinner version of Mario wearing a green suit. "Who are you?" Wario asked. " I am the ghost of Christmas past." said the ghost. "Lets look at your past." Wario saw a younger version of Wario having a snowball fight with Bowser. Wario smiled upon this. Then Wario saw himself at his first job... making pasta. Wario also enjoyed doing that to. "Now I must go." said the ghost, dissapearing. Wario woke up in his bed. BONG! BONG! BONG! 1:00. "HO HO HO!" Said a voice. "Could it be? Santa!" said Wario. "No, The ghost of Christmas present!" Suddenly Wario found himself looking upon Mario's family. So happy. So... and then he saw their injured child, Baby Mario. "They are poor Wario. Think. Their child, Baby Mario. He dies tommorow, Christmas day." said the ghost. "NO! I HAVE TO STOP HIS DEATH!" Screamed Wario. "Too late." said the ghost. "Well, my time is done. the ghost started growing older and older until he was a skeloten. Wario was in the bell tower. BONG! BONG! BONG! Wario saw a shadowy figure in a cloak. "And I preasume your the ghost of Christmas present?". The ghost said nothing. "Hello?". No answer. "STOP WASTING MY TIME!" Screamed Wario. Suddenly the ghost hissed at him and pounced on him. Wario saw a tomb stone. "Wh-wh-who?". The ghost brushed snow off. R.I.P. WARIO SCROOGE. DIED DECEMBER 25TH 2011. "NOOOOOOO!!" Screamed Wario as falling in a pit with flames. He woke up in his bed. "THEIRS STILL TIME!" screamed Wario. Wario took Baby Mario to a hospital and game the Mario family a large spaghetti dinner. And that my friends, is the story. EPILOGUE- "Boo!" "That was the worst play ever!" The pepole in the play walked away sad in failure. "I knew we should have done Mario The Snowman." Non Canon The story you just read never happened in the Mario universe. Thank You. Category:Stories